marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem (Statue) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Area 13, Pine Barrens, New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = 8'6" | Weight = 1590 lbs | Eyes = None | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Prague | Creators = Roy Thomas; Herb Trimpe | First = Incredible Hulk #134 | Last = | HistoryText = The Golem was an animated statue with superpowers created by Judah Loew ben Bezazel to protect the people of Prague . It was rediscovered in modern times and reanimated by archeologist Abraham Adamson as he lay dying and prayed for protection for his family against a group of army deserters. The Golem did indeed come to life, and slayed all of the deserters before returning to an inert state . Adamson's family then set sail with the Golem, to bring it to San Pedro University campus in Saint Petersburg, Florida. While en route, however, an evil wizard named Kaballa the Unclean learned of the Golem's discovery. Having searched for the statue himself for decades, Kaballa sent his air-demons to confront the Golem so he could capture it and use it in his plan for world domination. Despite the Golem's separation from land, the source of his powers, the Golem succeeded in fending off the demons, but not before they damaged their ship, causing it to sink. The Golem saved the Adamson family by swimming them to a nearby island. After being rescued, the Adamsons returned to San Pedro University with the Golem. Here Saudia Yamal confirmed the Golem to indeed be alive. Her supervisor, Professor Yeates, however, refused to accept this discovery after having spent years ridiculing Professor Adamson's belief in the rumours of the Golem. Worried that this would hurt his chances of inheriting Prof. Adamson's Department chairmanship, he attempted to destroy the Golem with a propane torch. When he turned it on though, it instead released Kaballa's fire-demons. The Golem instantly came to life again and fought with the demons, but fire is its natural weakness. It was able to overcome the demons, however, thanks to his emotional bond with the Adamson family whom he sought to protect. Sometime later, Kaballa separated the Golem from the Adamsons, weakening their bond and allowing Kaballa to take control of the statue. As a result, it went on a rampage in Saint Petersburg until he was opposed by the Thing who had just arrived in Florida on vacation with his girlfriend Alicia Masters. With the Adamsons help, the Golem was able to break free of Kaballa's control, forcing the evil wizard to flee. After which, the statue once again became inert. | Powers = The Golem possesses superhuman strength and durability which can be amplified to unknown degrees when members of the Adamson family are in danger. It is impervious to bullets, explosions, and was able to stand toe-to-toe with the Thing. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Fire | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Golem at the Marvel Appendix }}